


Born From A Wish

by LittleRedTea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Planet Namek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: All she wanted was to see him againHe was dead, but she was willing to do anything to bring him back. Including going off on her ownBut now, she's forced to question her loyalties when she meets the one that isn't him
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

They had been through a lot over the years.

Their relationship had a rocky beginning, no doubt about it. They had plenty of ups and downs. But no matter how many times they separated, they always came back to each other.

Oh, if only she had known…


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey!” Bulma called out, grinning as she stepped into the small pink house. “Long time no see!”

“Oh, Bulma!” Krillin exclaimed, a pleasantly surprised expression on his face, looking up from his plate of food.

“It’s been too long!” Roshi added on, standing up from his seat. “Cold one, aren’t ya? You never come over unless we ask you.”

“Yeah, well…” Bulma rolled her eyes at the perverted hermit. “Anyway,” she held up the wrapped box in her hands. “I’m here _now,_ aren’t I? Bearing tea cakes, even.”

“Now why’d you go and do a thing like that?” Roshi asked as Krillin happily accepted the box. “I would’ve been perfectly happy with a nice big ki—”

His sentence was promptly cut off by a fist to the face.

“Still no sense of humor, I see,” Roshi grumbled out, holding his sore nose.

“Just as ornery as ever, I see,” Bulma snapped back.

“By the way, Bulma,” Krillin spoke up, making the bluenette turn to him as he opened the box. “Where’s Yamcha?”

At the mention of the ex-bandit’s name, the expression on Bulma’s face soured even further. “Yamcha?! That bastard!” she all but shrieked. “You think I care?! After what he did?! Well, think again, buddy!” She threw both hands up with a smirk. “I’m better off without him and so are you!”

“Getting along as well as ever, then?” Roshi asked rhetorically.


	3. Chapter 3

That day was the beginning of the end.

Goku had shown up to the Kame House reunion, and to the surprise of everyone else, with a child in tow. A small, shy boy named Gohan, only four years old and possessing the same monkey tail as his father.

It had started out like any other peaceful day. It was so clear in her mind. They had been talking, laughing, generally enjoying each other’s company…

Then it happened.

Goku had cut himself off mid-conversation. He said that something was coming. Something strong. She remembered grumbling that it better not be Yamcha…

Whatever it was, it showed up in the blink of an eye, touching down on the sands before they could even register it. The creature…She had never seen anything like it. Its—His most prominent feature was his elongated head. He was a purple, almost humanoid creature. He had yellow spots on his body and the top of his head. He didn’t have a nose, vaguely reminding her of Krillin. And he was wearing some kind of black and brown…armor?

The creature introduced himself as Appule at some point, though she didn’t remember the exact moment he said it.

Her mind became overwhelmed with what she heard next.

Goku was a Saiyan. He was an alien.

Appule wanted Goku to come with him. He called him ‘Kakarot’. The Saiyans had made it their job to depopulate the ‘weaker’ worlds, but their home planet had been destroyed years ago. And now he wanted Goku to return, to help them continue to exterminate entire populations.

When Goku refused, Appule had snatched up Gohan. He was too strong for any of them to stop him, even Goku.

Right after Appule flew off, Piccolo had shown up. He was still after Goku’s blood, but he was willing to put that aside, wanting to go after that Appule alien first. With a temporary alliance formed, Bulma handed the radar to Goku, who hopped on Kinto’un and went off to track down Gohan’s four-star ball with Piccolo flying behind him.

The next time they saw Goku, he was lying on the ground with a gaping wound in his chest, bleeding profusely. Appule was in an identical state several feet away, dead as a doornail. Piccolo was standing over Appule’s corpse, his cape and turban gone, and his left arm having been cut off. A circular object in a crater—probably Appule’s space pod—had been destroyed, and Gohan was lying unconscious not too far away from it.

Oh Kami…

Moments after Goku exhaled his final breath, his body suddenly vanished. Piccolo mention that Kami had a hand in this, saying that he had plans for Goku. Krillin said they just needed to gather the rest of the Dragon Balls and resurrect their friend.

She remembered angrily saying, “Where did Yamcha go, now that we need him?!” Didn’t Krillin grumble back that _she_ was the one who had chased him off in the first place?

She had taken the strange device from Appule—a scouter. It was an amazing piece of technology. She had never seen anything like it, and it fascinated her.

Then Piccolo mention that three warriors will be here in a year. Warriors even stronger than Appule, who had pushed Goku and Piccolo to their limits. He took Gohan with him, deciding to train the boy.

That was that. The countdown to doomsday had begun.


End file.
